


The Queens of Stormholt Part 10 Chapter 2: Trials & Tribulations: A Shoulder to Lean On

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	The Queens of Stormholt Part 10 Chapter 2: Trials & Tribulations: A Shoulder to Lean On

Although there have been confrontations from time to time, a war on any real scale hasn’t occurred for ten years. As is the annual custom, the heroes of the Five Kingdoms and their allies from Ducitora meet to celebrate the end of such struggles.

This year, the gathering is in Fydoria, which gives Kenna and Val the best of both worlds. They have no responsibilities to host, and the traveling is minimal. In particular, Kenna enjoys visiting the Fydorian capital, and Ennan is as spectacular as ever with it’s purple and gold throne and the meticulously maintained gardens.

The past few gathering have been different with the addition of children, who run about as Kenna watches. She laughs at the sight of them rolling around in the dirt and their annoyed parents scolding them for not behaving like proper royalty.

“Aunt Kenna, want to see me dance?”

It’s Princess Carol, the oldest child of Aurynn and Rayden at, exactly, five and a half years old. She has brown eyes, black hair she has a blue and purple dress that signifies the alliance between Stormholt and Fydoria. Her smile practically goes from ear to ear and is infectious, even with her missing some baby teeth.

“Why I would love to see you dance,” Kenna enthusiastically replies then looks back to see Val grin at her. She watches the child spin, twirl, and finally curtsy.   
“Oh, that was beautiful, Carol,” Kenna says as she applauds the princess. As the child dashes off, Val squeezes Kenna’s hand.“You’re thinking about it again, aren’t you?” 

Kenna nods but pulls the Mercenary close. “Sometimes it’s hard for me not to imagine what it would’ve been like to have a child.” She notices the guilty look on Val’s face and her inability to meet the Warrior Queen’s eyes. “I’m sorry,” Val says to her, “I wish I could’ve given that to you.” 

She pulls Val’s face and smiles warmly at her. “Val,” she says tenderly, “I love you, and even though I wish we could have a youngling of our own, you’re all I need. I have no regrets in my life, and I wouldn’t change any of my decisions for the world, especially my decision to marry you.”

Her lips lock with Val’s, and they shut off the world around them for the moment. As they pull away, she rests her head on Val’s shoulder for a while, taking in the sounds of the music, the festivities, everything. Just then, young Princess Elizabeth grabs Val by the hand.

“Aunt Val, hurry! Aunt Sei is going to do fire tricks for us.”

Without saying a word, Val is pulled away with the girl and turns around and shrugs her shoulders at her wife. Kenna is alone briefly then notices Dom walk up to her.

“Aren’t you going to watch your betrothed do her tricks?”

He sits down and sighs. His shoulders slump down as if he’s carrying a substantial burden. Kenna sees his weary eyes. It’s something she’s noticed before, but she wasn’t sure if it was her place to say anything. Tonight, that changed.

“Dom,” she says taking his hand, “what’s wrong?”

“That obvious, huh?” he runs his hands through his hair, which now has some noticeable greys. He’s too young to look like he does. Shaking his head, he seems unable to speak.

“You know Dom, I see children running around here, Val and I would be among the parents here if we could, but you and Sei still haven’t set a wedding date.” 

She watches him rub his eyes and lean his head back and look at the stars.

“Do you remember that time when we snuck out of the castle in the middle of the night to have a sparring session?” 

She sees his face light up as though it’s for the first time in months.   
“I certainly do. We got lost in the woods and tried to find our way back using the stars, but it was overcast.” She laughs at the memory, “gods, I think Gabriel shouted at you loud enough for all Five Kingdoms to hear. I’m surprised my mother ever let me out of her sight after that.”

They share a laugh, and Dom sighs again, “I think about days like that all the time, Kenna. I miss the simplicity of those years. No wars, no romances to worry about.” He sees her shift uncomfortably, “I, uh, sorry. You know I’m happy for you. I mean, you and Val obviously love each other a lot. It’s just. It’s different for me.”

“Are you talking about Rose?

“Yeah. You know. After all the misery, I think I was too quick to jump into Sei’s arms. I guess it made sense at the time, being that she’s, you know, one of my people. But there’s got to be more to love than that; I just need to know how to break it to her. Look, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to load any of this on you.”

She embraces him, rubbing the back of his head as she whispers in his ear. “That’s what I’m here for; other than Val, there’s no one in the world I care for as much as you. You can always talk to me.”

He lifts his head up, “thanks, Kenna. I better get back. I didn’t mean to sour the mood; I’ll be fine, I promise.” He stands up and walks over to the crowd. His feet move as though surrounded by molasses until he’s gone.

Covering her face, she feels sorry for her dear friend, wishing she could ease his pain. She looks up as Val returns, feeling cheerful.

“Hahaha. Oh, gods, Kenna, that Sei can put on quite a show. I… hey, is everything alright?” 

As Val sits down, Kenna buries her head in the Mercenary’s chest, telling her about Dom and Sei.

***

Despite her best efforts, the sounds of Lia’s footsteps echo in the cavernous Fydorian library. For years, this place has been her home away from home, and she always sneaks in here whenever she gets the chance. Something about reading Fydorian literature in the dimly lit library is peaceful for her. Just as she’s about to reach for a book, she hears a voice behind her.

“I spy a mischievous little fox.”

She turns around, startled but then relieved to see Raydan. 

“Oh, hi your majesty.”

“Come now, Lia. Surely you and I are on a first name basis.”

Lia smiled, “Yes, I suppose we are. So, what brings you here, Raydan?”

He chuckles in a friendly manner. “It is my library you know. Besides, when have you ever known me not to be aware of all my surroundings?”

“This is true.” Her white skin and hair make her look eerily like her late mother, Azura. But the others have become accustomed to it, especially since her gentle nature shines through in her eyes and smile. It is quite the phenomenon for Raydan, who’s been close to her since she was a little girl, to see her as a young woman. 

His hair is cut slightly shorter, his beard a little longer and he’s now dressed in the colors of Fydoria since taking over the duties of a king. Other than that, he looks very much the same as he has for the past ten years.

She runs into his arms for a hug. “I’m sorry,” she says, looking up at him, “I just needed a moment to myself. And I’ve always loved this place.” He looks at her affectionately. Despite having children of his own, he sees himself as a father figure to her. If not for her strong spirit, he would pity her. No father and her mother was a monster. It’s amazing that she grew into the elegant young woman that she is. 

“I can leave you by yourself,” he says, but she shakes her head.

“It’s ok Raydan; I always like having you around me.”

They make their way in the near darkness the candlelight against the marble floor and the golden stairway providing a little shine. They make their way to the top, and she begins searching through the shelves.

“Uh, Lia,” Raydan asks, “are you looking for something in particular?”

She doesn’t make eye contact with Raydan and seems not to be listening. Finally, she pulls an old book from the shelf. It has a thick layer of dust that leaves a small pile as she wipes away to reveal a brown leather cover. The book is very decrepit and worn. Lia is very careful with how she handles it.

Delicately, she sets it down on a table and opens it up. They are both shocked to see ancient Irithi, the language of Azura and her people from long ago. 

A feeling of dread creeps up in both of them. Raydan swallows hard and asks her if she knew of the book’s existence. 

“I didn’t,” she responds, “but I felt something calling to me.” Her fingers run across the leather, “I have no idea how such a book wound up in Fydoria, but I need to take it with me to translate. I hope this isn’t bad news.”

“Me neither,” replied Raydan, “but if it is, we’d best prepare for the worst.”


End file.
